


Weekend At Home

by DirtyKnots



Series: Derek and the Dogs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bestiality, Comeplay, Extremely Underage, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Shota, Uncle/Nephew Incest, shota!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Kinktober2017 - Day 11Master/Slave||Tentacles||Hand-jobsDerek couldn't stop thinking about that first day. Now he's got a chance to recreate it, only better.





	Weekend At Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dirtcore Dreams (Dream_tempo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_tempo/gifts).



> Read the tags - don't be the person who reads something they won't enjoy.

Derek becomes nearly insatiable after that first day, which would be fine except werewolves, which means that he gets a lot of funny looks from family members. They're all polite enough not to comment, because they went through puberty once too. He spends a lot of his free time in his room, hand wrapped around his cocklet. He's embarrassed when a trashcan and industrial sized box of wet wipes appears after his mom cleans one day, but not enough to stop.

He mostly avoids their dogs, too many ears and noses in the house, though he can't get the memory of the first day out of his head. It's another month before the family plans a weekend outing with an allied pack to the north, Peter once again offering to stay behind to keep an eye on Derek, who claims he'd rather stay home and read than spend two days with strange wolves, running through their forest. He gets around the lie by thinking of the true reason in his head, his heartbeat steady - another tip from Peter back when he used to get caught stealing cookies from the pantry. He has enough sense to wait a few hours after they leave before he gives in to his real reason for being home. 

Derek isn't sure where Peter disappeared to, but it doesn't really matter. He opens the door and calls his favorite of their dogs in, Auggie is a husky mix, fur a dark brown. He's also the same mutt from the day of Derek's first real boner. The dog comes happily, tail wagging, and Derek ruffles the fur on his head as he passes. Derek remembers Peter's warnings about leaving his scent all over the living room, even with his family away, so he leads the dog up to his room. He's about to close the door when he remembers Peter's other words from that day, and instead grabs a shoe to help keep it wide open. He pets Auggie absently while he strips off his clothes, hands shaking a little with anticipation. He thinks maybe the dog is picking up on it all, offering gentle licks at his fingers and face. He startles a little when he leans down to drag off his pants and boxers and gets a cold nose pressed between his cheeks, right up against his hole. It doesn't feel bad though, and he bends a little farther, feels his cheeks parting a little more, and is rewarded with a warm, wet tongue dragging over him. He shudders, thinks about changing his plan because this is new and different and feels good, but he can't get the image of Peter jerking off Auggie from his head, remembers the way the dog had panted, happy, and the strange knot, wants to get his hands on it. 

Derek eventually straightens, can feel a chill on his now wet hole, clenches at the sensation as he moves to the middle of his floor and sits, Auggie following obediently. He has to push Auggie's head away when the mutt starts lapping at his cocklet. He can see his little dick leaking, takes a second to stroke himself before encouraging the mutt to sit down in front of him. Derek glances sideways out the door, sees a still empty hall, and scoots a little closer, helping Auggie to shift until Derek can reach the dog's sheath. There's no sign of Auggie's cock yet, despite the mutt's interest in Derek, so he reaches forward and gently starts stroking the sheath, pulling his hand back only long enough to suck on one of his fingers before carefully pressing it into the hole at the top of the sheath and sliding it in and out and around. He brings his other hand back up, running it along the sheath and down to Auggie's slightly swollen balls, rolling first one, then the other, in his palm. It isn't long before his finger starts meeting resistance when he slides it in, feels a sticky wetness and new hardness against the tip. He drags his finger back put and uses both hands to play with the dog's sheath and balls, feels his cocklet start to leak harder when the red tip of the doggy cock starts to poke out of the sheath.

Derek can't wait and eagerly slides his fingers over it, watching in fascination as it grows. He can see clear fluid slowly trickling out of the tip, makes sure to run his palm across it to slick his way before wrapping it more tightly around the bright red shaft. He starts sloppily jerking Auggie, just shifts with the mutt when he stands, the dog's hips hunching as he humps the air, reacting to the hand on his doggy cock. Auggie's cock is practically dripping when his knot starts to form, and Derek moves the hand from the dog's balls to squeeze at it. When the dog's hips still as he starts to cum, Derek stops stroking his shaft and wraps his other palm over the tip, feeling it pulse and ooze over his skin. He can see the thin liquid spilling down, feels it run over the knuckles of his fist as Auggie sits, the knot pulsing a few more times before it starts to deflate, the shaft beginning to shrink beneath his hands.

Derek's cock is throbbing between his legs, his hands coated in doggy cum. He watches as Auggie sits further back on his haunches, legs shifting so he can dip his furry head between them, lapping at his now spent cock, only the very tip still visible out of the sheath. Derek doesn't even realize he's moving until his mouth is already there, little tongue lapping at the bit of cock he can reach, sliding against the dog's rougher one as he angles to lick up the cum still coating the tip and sheath. He tips sideways as he follows the trails of it down, his palms wrapping around his own cocklet and tiny balls, the glide smooth as he sucks at Auggie's sac, following the drips down further, tongue running over Auggie's hole. Derek starts a bit when the tip of his tongue dips into the warm heat, wet from Auggie's cum and his own spit. He thinks maybe this isn't right, but remembers how good it felt when Auggie did it to him, moans a little at the musky flavor, then all of his thoughts flitter away when Auggie's tongue lands on his cocklet, and before he knows it, he's pressing his mouth tighter, tongue delving in as he slurps at Auggie's ass, his hands flying over his cocklet while Auggie licks around his fingers. The dog's tongue takes a longer swipe, slipping between his cheeks and that's it, he's done and gone, spilling over his hands, panting against the fur pressed against his face. He's not sure how long he lays there, mouth slack, before he hears a rhythmic squelching, his eyes slowly sliding open as he lifts his face away from the dog. He can see Peter in the doorway, pants and underwear around his ankles, one hand pumping his cock quickly, the elbow of the other jerking where it's wedged behind him. He can hear his uncle murmuring.

“So hot, didn't expect….tongue-fucking the dog. How'm I supposed….unf…” He can see Peter's gaze darting around the room whenever the teen can manage to drag his eyes open, see how angry red his cock is, wonders how long Peter has been there in the doorway while Derek was lost playing with Auggie. It takes a few tries before he can manage to get himself up onto his hands and knees, legs still too shaky to support his wait. He stumble-crawls his way over to the door frame, mouth watering at the sight of Peter's hard cock, aching to taste the cum beading at the tip of it. He's nearly in reach when Peter shifts sideways and Derek finally sees what his uncle's other hand his doing. He shifts fully onto his knees, shuffling closer as he watches Peter's fingers sliding in and out of his own ass, much the way Derek had been fingering Auggie's sheath earlier. He reaches up with his still sticky hands, pulling his uncle's cheeks apart so he can see better, watches his uncle's hole as it spreads open around the digits. He leans forward, tongue darting out and licking a stripe over Peter's fingers, catching on his hole. He can feel the stutter of Peter's hand beneath his tongue, is moved when Peter suddenly grinds his ass backwards. The pressure pushes Derek back until his head is propped against the door frame, but he doesn't mind, it allows him to pull Peter back onto his face, digging his tongue between his uncle's fingers and into his slick hole, mimicking the way Peter had been moving his hand. Derek keeps one hand held tight onto Peter's ass cheek, but the other slipped between Peter's legs, reaching up to join Peter's as he jacked off. It didn't take long for Peter to stiffen, his cock pulsing out to the rhythm of Derek's tongue in his ass. Derek helped Peter stay steady when he slid to the floor, leaning back into Derek's embrace.

“Oh nephew, I had no idea how much fun this weekend was going to be.” Derek could smell the happiness and contentment wafting off of Peter, along with the strange sweet smell from that first day. He felt himself puff up with pride at being able to make his uncle so happy. He was only half paying attention when Auggie wandered back over, his broad doggy tongue dipping down to lick at the mess covering the two boys. “Hmm yes, so much fun Derek, and it's only just started.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to prompt me if you'd like to see something added to this verse! You can comment anonymously on any of the parts or you can find me on [Dreamwidth](https://dirtyknots.dreamwidth.org/) \- where all of my additional contact locations are linked!


End file.
